<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where's Your Evidence? by Starren_Moonstone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104926">Where's Your Evidence?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starren_Moonstone/pseuds/Starren_Moonstone'>Starren_Moonstone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Existentialism, Gen, Philosophy, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 05:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starren_Moonstone/pseuds/Starren_Moonstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmond meets a philosopher in training.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where's Your Evidence?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober Day 18: "Panic! At The Disco" - Panic Attack<br/>Originally, I think the story was going to line up more with the prompt, and then the following happened. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 27th, 2014</p><p>    “…we are nothing and there is nothing besides the malevolence that runs the universe…”</p><p>    Edmond finally got his tongue in check and looks properly at the newest audience member to one of his tirades on the Vast. There is a vacant look in their eyes as they walk away from the table. Edmond sighs. He admittedly feels better, but it certainly wasn’t controlled, and that is what bothers him the most. Matthew is the one to keep telling him he needs to get it under control, but it’s hard. He can’t just walk around gagged all the time, that would just…</p><p>    “I have a few questions,” a woman about Edmond’s age takes up the seat in front of him, a determined look in her eyes. “You have a few holes in your premise.”</p><p>    Edmond stares at her confused. “I’m sorry?” </p><p>    “You start out interestingly enough, going on about how God doesn’t exist due to all the horror and violence in the world. But that in it of itself doesn’t actually prove anything.”</p><p>    Edmond continues to stare, but dumbfounded. “You heard all of that?” he asks slowly.</p><p>    “I heard enough. We’ve been having similar discussions in my class about the existence of God but it’s a little dull since everyone is theistic, and their arguments have to have God being omnipotent, omnibenevolent, and omniscient. It’s annoying. This is much more interesting.”</p><p>    Edmond could not wrap his mind around this. “You did see what happened to the other person I was talking to, right?”</p><p>    “I did… They looked tired honestly. Why?” The woman looks humored.</p><p>    Edmond shakes his head. “…no reason.” He wonders if all his victims look so normal after a talk. They always seemed so different to him. Though, truth be told, this last one was able to talk away. There are plenty that can’t. “What I say is a fact, though. God doesn’t exist.”</p><p>    “So you say. I would like to counter that.”</p><p>    “Look, when I say God doesn’t exist, I’m talking about the Christian one. There are gods out there, but they are not benevolent. I can’t even say malevolent really because that is not in their natures.”</p><p>    “And yet you used the word. We can get into that in a minute. Are we saying that God doesn’t exist because of the god problem? Or some other reason?”</p><p>    Edmond has to think back to his studies for a moment to answer. “The god problem only exists because people still wish to believe in God and evil. Both cannot exist in the nature that they create that god to be.”</p><p>    “And that is very true.”</p><p>    “Yet, you still believe God exists.”</p><p>    “I have not said anything about what I believe.” The woman says. “This is merely a discussion.”</p><p>    “Then what do you believe?”</p><p>    “That’s not relevant.” The woman grins, “Most philosophers hide their true feelings amongst the personas they create.”</p><p>    The two of them sit there in silence for a moment or two. Edmond’s head decided to stop functioning properly, still trying to wrap his head around that this woman heard his speech and not only hasn’t had her head exploded, but she wants to debate him. </p><p>    “So, why does God not exist?” the woman asks again, prodding the discussion again.</p><p>    Edmond leans in, and he can feel the Vast inside of him leak out. “I have been in his proclaimed domain, and there was nothing except infinity. The universe is empty and we are at the whim of our very fears.” </p><p>    The woman looks at him, and for a moment, he can tell she is effected by his words as everyone is. And then, she once again surprises him, “God, as a concept in general cannot be fully known, according to the texts. What if what you saw was merely a part of Him, the part that is the righteous fear?”</p><p>    Edmond shakes his head. “No. I… I know what righteous fear is. This was something else.”</p><p>    “Then tell me. Describe it.”</p><p>    “Not… here. I… it’s rather a long story.” And he doesn't want to break the woman in front of him. The only other person he has wanted to spare was his cousin, Matthew. It was odd for him to feel that way for a total stranger. </p><p>    “Suit yourself. I do have class in ten minutes. Tell you what,” the woman takes out a piece of paper and starts writing on it, “Text me a time and place for this weekend, and you can tell me the whole story. How’s that?” She hands Edmond the piece of paper.</p><p>    “Why are you so interested in this?”</p><p>    “Do I have to have a reason?” the woman asks, and she heads off, running to one of the school buildings. </p><p>    Edmond looks down on the paper. It has a phone number as well as a name: Alyssa Powell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like what you read and want to learn more and keep up with this content, I have a tumblr set up. beholdingwriter.tumblr.com I'll be posting up the stories on there, as well as answering questions about the characters involved in this collection of stories.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>